Reasoning with rage
by bellatrix360
Summary: Jewsadea is harry's sister she lived with him till age 5 then was kicked out she was found by a powerful wizard who wants her to rule with him for a better summary go to profile page
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone as I say in pretty much every story I write I am horrible at punctuation so bare with me I write for the imagination's sake not to become some amazing author also i do not own harry potter jkr does**

It was July 31st, Jadea quietly opened the towel closet door. she looked to see if anybody was there, to her relief there was no one in sight. Jadea snuck down the stairs and opened the latch to the shoe cupboard, she pushed the door open, slowly as not to make any noise. The inside revealed a little boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Jadea stared at him for a moment, then jumped on him.

"Ahhh Jadea get off of me" he yelled

"happy birthday bro" she said smiling

"JADEA!" yelled a very angry man

"yes uncle" She responded in a very fearful voice

"THAT IS IT GIRL! You are GONE! Let go! … NOW!" Vernon Dursley screamed grabbing Jadea by the scruff of her neck and throwing her into the car. Vernon drove for what seemed like hours, he eventually pulled into a back alley, and ordered her out, as soon as Jadea stepped out of the car Vernon drove off leaving a frightened five year old girl in the streets of London, with tears streaming down her face. Jadea ran and ran until she came to a door that looked somewhat promising. She knocked on it, A women opened the door, she had a dirty apron on, and had a stressed look to her appearance. When her eyes fell on Jadea they filled with pity. She rushed Jadea inside and welcomed her into the orphanage. It was now Jadea's home for the rest of her life. Ms. Drowsage, (the lady who had answered the door) lead her to a room with many beds, most filled with children. Ms. Drowsage showed Jadea a bed and left her there to cry.

_Flash back_

"_Dudley you shouldn't do that"_

"_shut up Jadea" Dudley continued to kick his father's bran new car leaving huge dents in it, Vernon came out._

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" he screamed _

"_daddy Jadea wouldn't stop kicking it!" Dudley cried_

_End of Flash back_

**At Privet Drive**

"Vernon where is the _girl?_"

"the stupid brat ran away"

"should we look for her?"

"Patuneia there is no point, if we bring her back she will just run away again, anyway that is one less of _their _kind here" he said

"your right Vernon"

**Four Years Later**

"Jadea NO!" yelled Ms. Drowsage "Jadea leave the boy alone"

"why should I?" she yelled back. Jadea had pinned a fourteen year old boy against a tree, and had punched him. She was about to punch him again when Ms. Drowsage showed up and pulled her off of the boy.

"come with me" Jadea followed Ms. Drowsage into her office

"What could he have possibly done?!" she exclaimed

"he called me a freak" she yelled back

"Jadea you have to stop this you MUST control your anger! I'm sorry but this means no dinner tonight, and remember to behave or else you won't go on the year trip tomorrow"

"FINE!" Jadea yelled and left. Ms. Drowsage sighed, as the nine year old girl left her office, Ms. Drowsage remembered when Jadea had first come into the orphanage, she was sweet, innocent, and loveable. Ms. Drowsage remembered looking at the girl with straight midnight black hair, deep dark brown eyes, and a very frail figure, but after awhile Jadea started getting angry, moody, and violent. Jadea was the worst of the children, she was aggressive, everyone including the workers were scared of her. One time Jadea was being yelled at by one of the "newer" workers , Jadea got really mad and then "poof" the worker was hanging off a rafter by her hair, just one of the many strange things that happened around Jadea Wiemas Potter.

**The Next Day**

"Jadea don't go to far please" Ms. Drowsage pleaded. The orphanage had taken it's year trip. They were at a park, it was one of the few times the children could leave the orphanage for fun.

"God I hate this place!" Jadea yelled kicking the dirt, then sitting down.

"_Pathetic muggle orphan I should kill you now"_ a voiced hissed from the shadows

"Then kill me"

"_You can hear me?"_ the voiced hissed in wonderment (a/n I know it's not a real word but you get what I'm trying to say)

"uh ya apparently talking back normally means that one can her another's self." Jadea paused. "stop being so mysterious where are you anyways?" a long white snake with glowing red eyes slithered out from behind a bush.

"oh great now I'm talking to snakes, I must be going crazy" Jadea said sarcastically

"_you are no muggle"_ said the snake

"okay then what am i?"

"_you are something much greater than a filthy muggle you child are a witch"_

"_what is your name child?"_

"Jadea Potter apparently a witch"

" _potter" _the snake said deathly and reared back hissing

"not anymore I am no Potter" Jadea repeated calmly

"_why not?"_

"I was abandon, left to fend off for my self at the age of five, I waited months for my brother to come and get me, to save me, he never did. I am not Jadea Wiemas Potter any more, I am Jewsadea Raimter."

"_well Jewsadea you see, you and I are quite alike I too was abandoned and was forced to grow up in this very same accursed orphanage, I to changed my name I used to be named after my filthy father Tom Riddle" _he spat the name _"My name is Lord Voldemort I was the most powerful wizard in the world I was on my way to greatness unfortunately due to your brother, I was placed in such a state that left me in only spirit, but I have found that staying in an animgai form makes me stronger."_

"animgai?"

"_meaning I can transform into an animal"_

"oh, so you dislike my brother?"

"_you could say that"_

"then we should get along fine I want my brother dead!" she spat

"_come with me Jewsadea and I will train you, you and I will become the most powerful wizard and witch in history, follow me and we can rule together"_

"I will come with you under one condition"

"_which you be?"_

"I am **not** to be an inferior to you, I will not be lower to you, I will not bow to you, but I will be your equal, you along with everyone else treats me like that nothing else"

"_and if you do not deserve that honor?"_

"trust me I **will** deserve it" Jewsadea said getting up and following the white snake into the forest.

**Bellatrix360: do you like? Tell me**


	2. A new side

**A Couple Months Later**

Jewsadea arrived at an old abandoned mansion. She looked at it and then to Voldemort who was wrapped around her arm and shoulder.

"is this it?"

"_yes this is the house of my despicable father" he spat_

" I see is there any protection on it, magical that is"

_none at the moment, my wand is in the study you can use it for now. I am going to teach you magic that many full grown wizards do not know or can accomplish. I will teach you to be great, I will teach you everything I know Jewsadea"_

**Two Years Later**

**On The Hogwarts Express**

"_Remember Jewsadea you will be under Dumbledore's constant watch, remember what I taught you" _ Voldemort hissed into Jewsadea ear

"I KNOW!" she snapped quietly in parsletounge

"_quite I am just going over the plan"_ Voldemort hissed soothingly into her ear

"fine" Jewsadea said submissively as she sat down in an empty compartment. Jewsadea was listening to the conversations outside.

"did you hear?"

"I think so"

"Harry Potter is on the train"

"I thought he had a sister"

"oh she's not a witch"

"ya she is I heard that she went to Durmstrang"

"oh really I heard she was dead"

"oh I didn't know but **REALLY** Harry Potter **The** Harry Potter" Jewsadea had enough , her fists clenched she went to get up, but she felt a painful squeeze on her legs, she looked down to see that Voldemort had wrapped himself around her legs, hissing loudly he said

"_do NOT blow your cover Jewsadea you can deal with him later"_

"how 'bout now?" she said through clenched teeth

"_alright but I am coming with you"_

"that's fine with me"

**In Harry's Compartment**

The compartment door slide open, there in the doorway stood a girl, with breathtaking beauty, she was tall and thin, her hair was dark brown and straight hanging above her shoulders. The girl's eyes were cold and distant wearing an angry ferocious glare with an abnormal colour of violet. Her skin had a light tone to it, and her mouth was set in a thin line. (what people didn't know was that Jewsadea had preformed a series of transfiguration on herself so that didn't look similar to her brother, so that if the time happened that they were placed together they wouldn't look alike) Her eyes searched the compartment, resting on Harry Hatred crossed her eyes then slowly a smirk slide across her face.

"so. The glorious almighty_ famous _Harry Potter has been brought back to save us all from Lord Voldemort huh? What ever happened to your sister dearest? _Potter?_" she spat the words potter "did you abandon her because you couldn't handle sharing your fame?"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed

"why potter why shou- pain shot through her neck.

"_enough! We need to go over the plan"_ a voiced hissed in Jewsadea's ear as she rubbed the back of her neck

"whatever potter I hope you rot in hell" Jewsadea said as she left the compartment, leaving Harry dumbstruck, angry, confused, and sad.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Jewsadea got off the stool and walked proudly towards the Slytherin table.

Jewsadea was lounging on a green leather sofa in the Slytherin common room with Ridies (Voldemort) wrapped around her arm his head resting on her shoulder. Jewsadea looked to the door where Malfoy and his tow cronies walked in.

"hey Vanders" (A/N Voldemort chose to use Vanders as Jewsadea last name)Jewsadea looked up

"what?" she said with a hint of annoyance to her voice

"I heard that you almost made potter cry on the train, true?" he said smirking

"ya so what of it"

"Well" draco wasn't expecting this response from her most girls would be all over him right now "good job, Potter and his impure friends should know that they aren't welcome at this school"

"Yes they should know that I will agree with you on that matter ….

"Draco, Draco malfoy" he said holding out his hand and smirking when she took it, knowing that there was one more person he had under his control.

"and you are…… Jadea right?" in a flash Draco was pinned against the wall. Feeling the breath of Jewsadea down his neck, and the tip of her wand digging painfully into his throat.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. JADEA. Do I look like a Potter to you? I am NOT Harry Potter's whinny little dead sister, anyone who mistakes me for a Potter should be punished and if you EVER call me that again the consequence will be painful. I am Jewsadea NOT Jadea" she said stepping back.

"o-okay I-I'm sorry" he said shaking again, he had not expected this or the power that vibrated off of her. Draco regained his posture but the fear was till in his eyes.

"but we're still okay right? "

"ya sure" and with that Jewsadea left.

Draco returned to his dorm, he flopped down onto his bed. Looking at the ceiling he began to rethink what had just happened. As soon as he called her "Potter" she flipped out, her eyes lost te cool, laid back look and filled with a fiery rage. The power that radated off of her was amazing. They way she talked and acted was with power a force. She could have forced anybody to do whatever she wanted if they were put in the same position he was in. Draco was, for the first time in his life scared of somebody else, he admired Jewsadea for the power she held and he knew that she would show no mercy to those of opposed her. If she hated potter, then he is taking on Hell it's self. "befriending Jewsadea was a smart move if Draco could gain her trust and get on her side he would be untouchable that was very clear.

" _**YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR SELF!"**_ Voldemort screeched at Jewsadea but as an after thought he said:

" _though I must applaud you Jewsadea, The malfoys are not easy to intimidated" _but Jewsadea paid no attention to the compliment she was heaving with fury at Voldemort

"you would have done _exactly_ the same thing if I ran around calling you Tom Riddle" she sneered

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ he said in a deadly menacing tone

"sorry Vold" she muttered

"_that is alright for now, you are still in training and learning the ways I would expect nothing less from you, but any more of that and you will be punished"_

In Class 

"m-m-miss V-Vanders W-Would you Pl-pl-please st-stay af-t-ter class" Quirrell said

"sure" The class left as they were dismissed

"don't wait up Draco" Jewsadea said nonchalantly. After Draco left Jewsadea snapped her head towards Quirrell looking agitated and annoyed

"I-I

"stop you incomprehensible stuttering Quirrell I know you can talk normally so talk" she said forcefully

"well you" he paused "you see obtaining the philosopher's stone will not be an easy task six of the teacher's each put a protection on it I-

"I do not need your bloody excuses. I don't care how you obtained the thing, just obtain it or else _we_ will not be happy" Jewsadea yelled (indicating "we" as Voldemort and herself) and she left the room leaving a rambling Quirrell behind.

"_well done Jewsadea you will make a fine ruler"_

"I am learning form the best" she said smirking

**Bellatrix360: hi! (looks around) okay that's all I had to say bye now:P**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Halloween day. Jewsadea was sitting on top of a hill, in the windy weather. Her scarf blowing in the wind, her brown hair whipping her face, her eyes had a dreamy look about them. She sat cross-legged on the hill. Absent-mindly stroking the white snake that was twisting around her fingers. Three figures from a distance approached her from behind the figures stopped as the one slowly walked up behind Jewsadea, she could hear the footsteps approaching keeping her wand in her pocket but her hand was wrapped tightly around it. The figure approached and tapped her on the shoulder.

"yes" she said impatiently

"Jewsadea – do you think that you would, that is well –

"spit it out Draco I haven't got all day" she said sharply. The funny fact was that she did have all day and couldn't care less but she would rather be alone then be pestered by Draco; and there was always the fact that it was fun to see him coward.

"right well my father sent a letter to me – see I was telling him about you – anyway he said that he would be delighted if you came to stay at my place for Christmas break" Draco said rather uncomfortably

"well draco I'll have to think about you see I may have a busy holiday you know doing my sort of thing" Jewsadea said in a kind of "well I could care less but it is a tempting offer" sort of way

"yes of course I know I wouldn't expect you not to have a busy holiday of anything it's just that father would really like to meet you from what I have told him and you know I have told him quite a lot about you, you know how your top in classes and how you know so much about blood lines and-

"Draco"

"yes"

"stop trying to impress me with your compliments keeping the other Slytherins in line is a much better use of your time"

"of course"

"anyways I will get back to you on your offer tomorrow"

"okay" Draco said standing there

"Draco"

"yeah"

"you can go now"

"right yes sorry" he said blushing at his incompetence and he rushed off to tell his friends

Jewsadea sat there for awhile starring of into space her hand out of her pocket to continue stroking the serpent in her hands after a good ten minutes Jewsadea stared down at her hand and said:

"so what do you think we should do Voldemort?"

"well we need to brush up on your magic and revise our plan for the stone seeing as Quirrell is a stuttering fool and is incapable of doing things right… but still…… I do fancy to see what Lucius has been doing and if he is still loyal to me and my ways"

"yes and I wouldn't mind seeing what living conditions the Malfoys have I also would like to see if draco agrees with _my_ ways also"

"I guess we both want see if the malfoy family are living up to our ways"

"how about this I say that we stay at the riddle house till Christmas then spend Christmas day at the malfoys and stay there till new years and then go back to the house for more revising"

"I think that would work Jewsadea"

"as did I. Great minds think alike, but greater minds think on their own and come to a better conclusion"

"a teacher is coming remember play it cool teachers pets never get caught" Voldemort hissed

"right you are. – alright happy face happy tone and were on"

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall how are you? You know that's a lot of scrolls I gather you are bringing them back from marking?"

"good afternoon miss Vanders yes I just finished marking these tests"

"would you like some help bringing them back to your office Professor?"

"Jewsadea normally I would decline such an offer because i would suspect a student would be trying to suck up to get their grades better or to cheat and improve their grades but you are my top student and I would not need any tweaking so yes I kindly accept your offer ."

"it is my pleaser professor"

"you can set them on that desk over there Jewsadea"

"you know I think that you have to be _the _nicest Slytherin I have ever met- are you sure that you were placed in the right house? Even my own house doesn't ask to help out teachers as much as you do"

"oh I don't know Professor the hat considered to place me in every house so he asked me what house I wanted and well the only house I knew of was Slytherin so I thought why not"

"well miss Vanders maybe the rest of the slytherins will take to your example"

"I hope so Professor" she said with a glint in her eye that only Dumbledore would have reconsider for it was a look of evil, because when in the common room Jewsadea was a leader she showed everyone what it meant to be in Slytherin to purify the would and the ones that didn't agree were rejected and persecuted most transferred

"I hope so" she finished

Jewsadea walked out of the classroom her mind on something else.

"well played" a voice hissed

"thank you"

**short chapter I know, I know bare with me**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was late, he was supposed to be meeting Hermione and Ron in the library. He wasn't looking where he was going, when CRASH he slammed right into someone, both fell on the floor. when both of them had stood up Harry looked at who he had crashed into and he dreaded who it was.

"watch were your going potter " she snarled

"watch your self Vanders" he said putting on a fake courageous voice

"why couldn't you be like you sister eh potter why couldn't you be a push over?"

that sparked something in Harry he ran at her and pinned Jewsadea against the wall and snarled:

"what do you know about my sister?" Jewsadea laughed in his face

"touché aren't we your sister was dumped in an ally way by her uncle when she was five and then she found an orphanage she stayed there till she was nine but then a tragic event happened and a man in a cloak came by and with a wave of his wand she was gone, no more, nothing left of her, not even a remaindered of her past existence." She said smirking at the horror on Harry's face.

"How do you know this?" he demanded

"I know many things especially about you potter so if I was you I'd watch your back every moment of the day" Jewsadea pushed Harry aside and walked past him with a smug smirk on her face

**A couple hours later**

**At the feast**

Jewsadea was sitting at the Slytherin table during the Halloween feast to her left was Theodore Nott, to her right was Draco Malfoy, in front of her was Blaise Zambini, and beside Blaise was Millicent.(Jewsadea could never remember his first name) then there was the others Crab, Goyle, and Parkinson, those three were annoying but had their uses so she put up with them. The rest though were equally talented in some way but some had connections and very good connections at that. Jewsadea knew that those certain people would be excellent to persuade the dream of purifying the world.

"TROLL! TROLL! TROLL! IN THE DUNGENES TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS" Quirrell yelled

"just thought you ought to know" he said before fainting Jewsadea sat there while every one screamed and panic

"hmm not a bad act well played Quirrell" she thought then Jewsadea turned to her right where she saw Draco freaking out

"draco settle down stop acting like your in mortal danger" he looked at her like she was crazy

"b-but there's a troll"

"your point draco?… it is in the dungeons, the professors will sort it out, and so what it is a troll they are as dumb as potter in potions"

"o-okay" he sat back down but Jewsadea could tell he was still terrified

Jewsadea looked to were Quirrell had collapsed and he was no where to be seen. She decided to go see how Quirrell was handling she got up and started walking towards the door when an arm shot out in front of her.

"you can't go there is a troll on the loose in case you didn't hear"

she looked up to see Marcus flint.

"and incase you didn't know who I am flint I'm not stupid trolls are not me now get out of my way I want to go back to the common room I highly doubt that the troll is there any more since the teachers are taking so bloody long it's probably now on the 2nd floor"

"right sorry Jewsadea I didn't know that it was you – uh – just please don't let a teacher see you cause I'll get in deep trouble"

"I don't plan on being caught Marcus" Jewsadea said walking past him and slipped through the great hall doors.

Jewsadea looked up to the third floor she saw Quirrell running from the corridor and after awhile snape came limping out blood trickling down his leg Jewsadea smirked _so_ snape is indeed untrust worthy for the moment she thought with that Jewsadea walked down to the common room.

**The Next Day**

In The Common Room 

"so Draco I have decided that I won't stay at your house-

Draco's face fell

"for the whole holiday I will come on Christmas and stay till new years then I will return to my business does that work with your - er- schedule?"

"yes that is fine perfectly fine I will go and owl my father"

and draco left with Crab and Goyle Blaise and Marcus came down the stairs into the common room

"Blaise Marcus come sit" Jewzade said to them

"hey Jewsadea"

"what's up?"

"hi Marcus not much really I'm going to Draco's house for Christmas

"really?! You better bring a really fancy dress than"

"why…- she said slowly

"because every year Draco's parents host a high class ball just on new years eve there are lots of famous people the minister of magic is coming this year I think I'm going" Blaise said as a matter of factly

"really draco forgot to mention that little detail to me hmm…..

"ya I bet Draco wants you for his date don't you think Blaise?"

"ya I bet he does probably once Lucius sees you and meets you he will try to make sure you and draco get together" hey started laughing

"well I guess Draco has a date then" she said flatly

"you mean your going to go with him?!" Marcus said in astonishment

"well to gain power you need powerful people right?"

"you know Jewsadea your right your always right"

"not always just pretty much every time" she said smirking

"well boys I think I'm going for a walk I hope you keep up your status while Christmas break is on"

"bye"

"bye Jewsadea

Leaving Hogwarts for the holidays 

"soo draco when were you planning on telling me there was a ball?" Jewsadea purred

his eyes widened in shock but then they recovered returning to their cool and calm stage

"well I was going to tell you when you got to my house father thought it should be a surprise"

"well I guess if you want I will go draco"

"that would be great"

Jewsadea and Draco sat through the rest of the train ride in silence. Once Jewsadea got off the train she saw Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy greet their "perfect" son Jewsadea snorted in distaste she was just about to apparate when Lucius beckoned her over sighing she left with Voldemort on her shoulder. She put on her fake smiley face and went up to him.

"is there something you would like Mr. Malfoy?" she said in a sickly sweet voice Lucius looked reproaching at his son

"yes Miss. Vanders is it?"

"it is sir"

"I was wondering where you might be staying before you come to our home this holiday break in case there is a change of plans where might I be able to get a hold of you" Voldemort hissed quite loudly

"do not tell him where we live"

"noisy git" Jewsadea hissed

"what was that?"

"oh nothing Mr. Malfoy, when I get to my _mansion_ I will send you a black owl if there is a change of plans just write a letter and give it to him he will know where to go is there any thing else Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius glared at Jewsadea for a spilt second

"oh no nothing thank you Miss. Vanders" and he walked away Jewsadea smirked and aparrated back to the riddle mansion

"home sweet home" Jewsadea said lying down on a couch at the manor

"time to get to work" Voldemort hissed

Jewsadea apparated outside in a narrow lane, Jewsadea started walking, The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. She turned right into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them running off into the distance beyond her a pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the way. Jewsadea went up to the gates and they opened by themselves, slightly but not really Jewsadea was a bit impressed. The yew hedges muffled the sound of her doorsteps. There was a rustle in the blink of an eye Jewsadea had her wand out ready for battle and then with a smirk she saw a pure white peacock on a hedge. Sighing and shaking her head Jewsadea walked up the moonlit path towards the door. The doors where huge with complex engravings she took the snake like door knocker and knocked four times. Jewsadea heard footsteps the door opened slowly, a thin woman with blond hair wrapped in a tight bun, and cold distant blue eyes peered into the darkness, down at Jewsadea. A slightly confused looked crossed her face for only a moment but was quickly recovered and turned into a cold hard stare

"and who might you be disturbing us at this hour?" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice

"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Malfoy I know I wasn't supposed to be expected till the morning but some problems arose and I hope you will accept me into your home a couple hours earlier, I am Jewsadea Vanders"

"Oh Jewsadea I didn't recognize you in the dark come in it isn't a problem I shall fetch some house elves to prepare a meal fro you" Narcissa said with all trace of disgust gone from her voice replaced with a pleasant light hearted one.

"it is quite alright Mrs. Malfoy"

"Please call me Narcissa" she said stepping aside to allow Jewsadea to enter the magnificent Manor. Narcissa lead Jewsadea into a sitting room where Draco was lounging on a couch reading a book, and Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an arm chair facing the fire reading the evening profit, both look up when Narcissa and Jewsadea entered the room.

"Lucius, Jewsadea has come early then expected due to some problems that arose"

"very well, I shall hope you are comfortable while you stay here?"

"I am most definite that I shall be very comfortable thank you Mr. Malfoy"

"excellent, Draco" Lucius said nodding his head towards Jewsadea "Please show Ms. Vanders to her bedroom"

"yes father" Draco said getting up and gesturing for Jewsadea to follow him. Once they were out of the room and up on the second floor Draco turned to look at Jewsadea.

"Jewsadea what happened? Do you know your full of blood?!"

"I'm what?"

"blood, blood your full of blood Jewsadea!"

"I am?" she said looking up and down herself "oh my lord! I thought I had gotten it all off DAMMIT your parents probably think I'm a psycho now argghh shoot!"

"no my parents shouldn't mind but I am sure their curious what happened?"

"fine, look I had a run in with a were-wolf, don't worry draco I'm fine I wasn't bitten but I was darn close to"

"why where were you?"

"I was experimenting with spells and potions and well I got transported into a forest that's why I came here so late at night please tell you parents I am terribly sorry for any discomfort."

"Jewsadea do you hear yourself? You sound so different than how you normally talk, listen! You can talk and act the same way you act in the common room at school here because my parents are on your side Jewsadea they have been always a supporter of that type of things I'll tell them what happen tonight but please their starting to think that I am lying to them about your attitude because of all your pedantries okay?"

"fine Draco but if your wrong about your parents I'll" she said taking a step towards him

"don't worry I'm not, this is your room by the way" he said gesturing towards a door on his left

"okay thank you Draco and I will consider what you said good night" Jewsadea said and went into the room and closed the door.

**Bellatrix360: well I don't know what to say today so ya**


End file.
